Wyatt, Kai e os sentimentos dos Dois
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Kai x Wyatt. Kai e Wyatt são amigos e apesar do que sentem um pelo outro, não se declaram. Quando um baile se aproxima, Wyatt teme ter perdido Kai de vez. Será que os dois se acabarão por entender? Oneshot.


Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Título: **Wyatt, Kai e os Sentimentos dos Dois

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Kai Hiwatari e Wyatt Smithright

**Aviso: **Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Kai x Wyatt. Kai e Wyatt são amigos e apesar do que sentem um pelo outro, não se declaram. Quando um baile se aproxima, Wyatt teme ter perdido Kai de vez. Será que os dois se acabarão por entender? Oneshot.

**Wyatt, Kai e os Sentimentos dos Dois**

Wyatt estava deitado na cama do seu quarto, no dormitório da sua escola. Quando o despertador tocou, ele abriu os olhos e ainda ensonado, levantou-se. Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e o sol brilhava intensamente no céu.

Wyatt começou a vestir-se. Daí a alguns minutos iria para as aulas. Wyatt estava numa escola preparatória, tal como Kai. Cada quarto tinha duas camas, para que dois alunos partilhassem o quarto. Porém, alguns alunos sortudos, como Wyatt, não tinham um companheiro de quarto e assim, o quarto era só seu. Quando Wyatt se vestiu, pegou na mochila e saiu do quarto.

Já no refeitório, Wyatt começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço, quando viu que na sua direcção vinha Kai. Wyatt sorriu. Para Wyatt, Kai era sempre uma boa companhia. Kai continuava a ser uma pessoa reservada, mas isso não tinha impedido Wyatt de se apaixonar por ele. Contudo, Wyatt mantinha para si os seus sentimentos.

Kai era o seu melhor amigo e Wyatt não estava disposto a arriscar a amizade deles. Tinha medo que Kai ficasse horrorizado e se afastasse dele. A rejeição, aliada ao fim da amizade era algo que Wyatt não queria presenciar. Era melhor assim.

"Bom dia, Kai." disse Wyatt, sorrindo ao amigo.

Kai sentou-se ao lado de Wyatt.

"Bom dia."

Apesar de Kai não ter dito um bom dia com entusiasmo, Wyatt não o levava a mal. Já se tinha habituado à maneira de ser de Kai e sabia que, o pouco entusiasmo de Kai era por mais um dia de aulas e não pela sua companhia.

"Anima-te Kai."

"Animar-me? Com mais um dia de aulas aborrecidas?" perguntou Kai.

Wyatt encolheu os ombros. Não valia a pena tentar animar Kai sobre as aulas. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço, ambos se dirigiram para a aula de matemática. Kai e Wyatt estavam na mesma classe e assim, tinham sempre aulas juntos.

Enquanto o professor explicava a matéria e Wyatt se dedicava a tomar notas, Kai olhava pela janela da sala de aula, perdido em pensamentos e sem prestar qualquer atenção. Depois da aula de matemática, seguiram-se outras, como inglês, história e educação física. Enquanto Wyatt se distinguia nas disciplinas teóricas, Kai brilhava em educação física, a única disciplina em que mostrava entusiasmo.

Parte da tarde foi ocupada com as aulas. Depois das aulas terminarem, Kai, a contragosto por ter de estudar, pediu ajuda a Wyatt. Era necessário fazer uma revisão da matéria e Wyatt tinha sempre tudo organizado. Para Kai, era muito mais fácil estudar com a ajuda do amigo. Os dois foram estudar para a biblioteca da escola.

"Para começar, vamos rever o que demos hoje nas aulas." disse Wyatt. "Não estavas com atenção nenhuma, Kai."

"As aulas são muito aborrecidas. E o que aprendemos, não nos vai interessar nada no futuro."

"Talvez tenhas razão, mas como somos estudantes, temos mesmo de estudar." disse Wyatt.

Kai encolheu os ombros.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Kai?" perguntou Wyatt.

"Não. Não se passa nada. Vamos lá estudar."

Wyatt acenou afirmativamente e começou a explicar a Kai o que tinham dado naquele dia. Kai não estava a prestar atenção. O seu olhar repousava em Wyatt, enquanto ele explica a matéria com calma.

"E depois, se multiplicarmos os números, dará o resultado final." concluiu Wyatt.

Wyatt olhou para Kai, que agora parecia estar profundamente pensativo.

"Kai?" perguntou Wyatt. "Tu ouviste o que eu estava a dizer?"

Ainda pensativo, Kai não respondeu. Wyatt ficou aborrecido. Kai não tinha estado a prestar atenção no que ele tinha explicado. Wyatt pegou nas suas coisas e levantou-se. Nesse momento, Kai saiu do transe e olhou para o amigo.

"Onda vais, Wyatt?"

"Eu? Vou-me embora, obviamente."

"Mas porquê?" perguntou Kai, sem perceber.

"Ora Kai, eu estive aqui a explicar-te tudo o que demos hoje e tu não ouviste nada, tenho a certeza. Estou a perder o meu tempo." respondeu Wyatt, irritado.

Kai levantou-se também.

"Desculpa Wyatt." disse ele. "Não foi por querer. Perdi-me em pensamentos."

"Pois, mas isso já acontece demasiadas vezes." disse Wyatt. "Já não é a primeira vez que me pedes ajuda e não prestas atenção ao que eu explico."

"Tens toda a razão. Desculpa novamente. Não te vás embora."

"Porque é que eu deveria ficar, se nem me ouves?"

"Eu preciso mesmo de estudar. Prometo que vou prestar atenção. Senão, tens todo o direito de te zangares comigo."

Wyatt hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem, Kai. Vou dar-te outra oportunidade. Mas agora, por favor, presta atenção. Tu tens mesmo de saber a matéria."

Os dois voltaram a sentar-se. Desta vez, Kai ouviu atentamente o que Wyatt dizia. Apenas por uma ou duas vezes Kai ficou a olhar para Wyatt, contemplando o rapaz, enquanto vários pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça.

Passaram-se dois dias. Kai continuava distraído nas aulas e apesar de Wyatt saber que algo se passava, não conseguiu descobrir a razão que levava Kai a estar tão pensativo.

Depois da hora de almoço, e já não tendo aulas da parte da tarde, Wyatt decidiu ir estudar para a biblioteca. Desta vez, foi estudar sozinho. Mas, não muito tempo depois, Kai apareceu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Wyatt.

"Olá Kai." disse Wyatt. "Pensei que hoje não quisesses estudar."

"Não quer dizer que queira. Apenas não me apetecia voltar para o meu quarto." respondeu Kai.

Kai ficou algum tempo a olhar para Wyatt. Wyatt sentiu-se um pouco constrangido e decidiu falar.

"Queres dizer-me alguma coisa, Kai?"

Kai hesitou um pouco e depois, encolhendo os ombros, falou.

"Wyatt, precisava de te pedir uma coisa."

"Pede."

"Importas-te de dividir o teu quarto comigo?"

Wyatt ficou surpreso com o pedido de Kai. Não que isso fosse mau, pois a ideia de partilhar o quarto com Kai, a pessoa por quem Wyatt estava apaixonado, só podia trazer vantagens para Wyatt. Ia estar mais perto de Kai.

Antes de Wyatt conseguir responder, já Kai falava novamente.

"É que eu já não aguento mais o meu companheiro de quarto. Ele está sempre a ouvir música altíssima ou então convida os amigos para irem estudar no quarto ou para jogarem jogos." disse Kai. "E como tu tens um lugar vazio no teu quarto, eu pensei que talvez não te importasses se eu o ocupasse. E assim tornávamo-nos companheiros de quarto. Prometo que não te vou aborrecer."

Wyatt sorriu.

"Eu sei que não, Kai." disse Wyatt. "É claro que podes ficar no meu quarto. Tem espaço para dois, como os outros quartos. E vai ser bom, tenho a certeza."

"Obrigado Wyatt." disse Kai, sorrindo, o que não era muito comum.

Apesar de nenhum dos dois dizer ao outro o que sentia, ambos estavam felizes por irem estar mais perto um do outro.

No dia seguinte, Kai mudou-se o para o quarto de Wyatt. Mais tarde, quando iam a caminhar por um dos corredores, viram vários alunos a olhar para um grande poster que estava colado numa das paredes. Kai e Wyatt aproximaram-se para ver melhor o que lá estava escrito.

O poster anunciava o Baile do Dia dos Namorados, que se iria realizar na semana seguinte, no centro da cidade.

"Pois é, o dia dos namorados está a chegar." disse Wyatt, pensativamente.

Wyatt tinha pena de não namorar com Kai, para compartilharem aquele dia especial. Wyatt teve uma ideia. Apesar de não namorar com ele, podia escrever-lhe uma carta de amor anónima.

"Estás a pensar ir ao baile, Kai?" perguntou Wyatt.

"Não sei. Não tenho muito jeito para danças. E é muita confusão."

"Claro que tu é que sabes, mas é sempre uma oportunidade de te divertires."

Kai ficou pensativo. Depois, encolheu os ombros.

"Não sei se vou ou não. Logo se vê." respondeu ele.

Os dias foram-se passando e Wyatt ainda não tinha convidado ninguém para o baile. Porém, ele não estava interessado em convidar ninguém, porque a única pessoa com quem queria ir ao baile era Kai.

Quando Wyatt chegou à mesa do pequeno-almoço, no dia anterior ao baile, sentou-se ao lado de Kai, que se tinha sentado apenas um minuto antes.

"Então já arranjaste alguém para ir contigo ao baile?"

Desde que tinham visto o poster a anunciar o baile, Wyatt fazia esta pergunta a Kai, todos os dias. E todos os dias, a resposta era a mesma.

"Não, não arranjei."

Wyatt, embora não demonstrasse, ficava feliz por Kai não ter convidado ninguém, porque assim, sentia que ainda podia ter hipóteses de Kai o convidar a ele. Porém, Kai era demasiado tímido para isso, apesar da ideia já lhe ter passado pela cabeça.

No entanto, nesse dia, Kai deu uma resposta diferente a Wyatt.

"Sim Wyatt, já arranjei alguém para ir ao baile comigo."

Wyatt ficou paralisado. Kai tinha arranjado alguém para ir com ele. Por dentro, Wyatt sentiu-se triste. Agora, não havia nenhuma esperança para ele. Wyatt levantou-se da mesa e Kai ficou surpreendido.

"Onde vais Wyatt? Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Estou só mal disposto, Kai. Vou descansar. Vemo-nos depois." disse Wyatt, saindo rapidamente do refeitório.

Wyatt dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Quando lá chegou, deitou-se na cama a chorar. Durante o resto do dia, Wyatt ficou no quarto. Kai veio ter com ele, acreditando que Wyatt estava realmente indisposto.

"Wyatt, eu vou buscar-te alguma coisa para comer." disse Kai. "Algo que não te faça mal à barriga."

"Não é preciso Kai. Deixa-me sozinho."

"Mas Wyatt…"

"Eu já estou melhor."

"Eu acho que se calhar devíamos ir à enfermaria da escola." disse Kai.

"Não. Eu vou ficar bem. Deixa-me sozinho, por favor."

Kai tinha acedido ao pedido, mas estava preocupado. Por seu lado, Wyatt continuava triste por Kai e ao baile com outra pessoa.

No dia seguinte, perante a insistência de Kai, Wyatt acabou por ceder e dizer que ia ao baile.

"Óptimo. Vais divertir-te. Pareces melhor do que ontem." disse Kai. "Vai fazer-te bem. E quando lá chegares, pode ser que encontres alguém para dançar contigo."

Wyatt duvidava. E a ideia de ver Kai a dançar com outra pessoa não o animava nada. Kai acabou por ter de ir embora mais cedo e Wyatt ficou sozinho no quarto. Hesitou. Talvez fosse melhor nem ir ao baile.

Mas tinha prometido a Kai que ia e não queria quebrar a promessa, por mais que isso lhe custasse. Estava tão triste que nem tinha tido ânimo para escrever a carta de amor a Kai.

Alguns minutos depois, Wyatt forçou-se a sair do quarto, a sair da escola e ir até ao edifício onde se estava a realizar o baile. Suspirou e entrou. No edifício, Wyatt viu vários pares de jovens a dançar.

Depois de olhar à sua volta com mais atenção, acabou por ver Kai e Hilary a dançar. Hilary sorria intensamente.

Wyatt ficou a vê-los dançar, sentindo-se bastante triste. Kai estava a divertir-se. Tinha convidado Hilary… Wyatt não o podia condenar. Hilary era boa pessoa e era animada. Apesar de tudo, Wyatt sentiu um aperto no coração. Talvez até já houvesse algo entre eles.

Pensativo e magoado com os próprios pensamentos e dúvidas, Wyatt dirigiu-se a um dos cantos do edifício, até que chocou contra uma pessoa.

"Peço desculpa." disse Wyatt, ainda sem ver com quem tinha chocado.

"Não há problema. Olá Wyatt."

Wyatt olhou para o rapaz que estava à sua frente. Era Ray.

"Oh, és tu, Ray."

"Sim. Então, pareces triste. Não arranjaste ninguém para ser o teu par no baile?"

"Não, não arranjei. Decidi vir sozinho." disse Wyatt, encolhendo os ombros.

Ray olhou à sua volta e ao longe, viu Kai e Hilary a dançar.

"A pessoa com quem tu querias vir ao baile, já tem outro par, não é?"

Wyatt hesitou, mas acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Ray olhou fixamente para Wyatt, hesitando por alguns segundos. Depois, decidiu falar.

"Não te preocupes. Devias estar mais seguro dos teus sentimentos pelo Kai e nem pensares em desistir dele." disse Ray. "Tens de ter esperança."

Wyatt foi tomado de surpresa. Ele pensava que ninguém sabia dos seus sentimentos por Kai, mas afinal Ray sabia.

"Como é que tu…"

"Ora, vocês dão-se bem. E a tua expressão não engana ninguém, Wyatt." disse Ray. "Vi-te a olhar para o Kai e a Hilary e percebi logo o que sentias."

"Eu… eu tenho de ir."

Wyatt afastou-se a correr. Depois da música ter terminado, Ray dirigiu-se a Kai e Hilary.

"Kai, precisamos de falar." disse Ray. "É importante."

Pouco depois, Wyatt estava a entrar na escola. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia ter ido ao baile. Deitou-se na cama e ficou a pensar. Seria assim tão óbvio o que sentia por Kai? Ray tinha descoberto logo os seus sentimentos.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Wyatt observou Kai a entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Kai, o que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que te estavas a divertir no baile."

Kai sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Wyatt.

"Nós precisamos de conversar." disse Kai, bastante sério.

Wyatt fitou Kai, estremecendo. Será que Ray tinha ido contar a Kai o que descobrira sobre Wyatt e os seus sentimentos? Kai começou a falar de seguida.

"Tu estiveste no baile, Wyatt. O Ray viu-te, mas eu não te vi. Vieste logo embora. O Ray veio ter comigo e disse-me que tu tinhas algo muito importante para me dizer."

Wyatt ficou assustado, embaraçado e furioso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ray não devia ter ido falar com Kai. Ray não tinha o direito de se meter nos assuntos alheios.

"Kai, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?"

"Claro que sim."

"Porque é que convidaste a Hilary para ir contigo ao baile?"

Kai abanou a cabeça.

"Eu não a convidei. Ela é que não tinha com quem ir e pediu-me para ir com ela. Aliás, pedir não é bem a palavra certa. Praticamente, obrigou-me a aceitar ir com ela."

Wyatt sorriu, aliviado. Afinal, Kai não tinha convidado Hilary. Um raio de esperança iluminou o coração do rapaz.

"Kai, o que eu tinha para te dizer é… é… bem…"

Wyatt estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia falar. Kai olhava para ele, parecendo nervoso também. Por fim, Wyatt olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Kai e falou com convicção.

"Há muito tempo que eu sinto isto, Kai. Eu estou apaixonado por ti. Eu amo-te, Kai."

Durante um segundo, Wyatt susteve a respiração. Que reacção teria Kai? Porém, logo de seguida, Kai sorriu-lhe, como nunca tinha feito até esse dia.

"Wyatt, eu também estou apaixonado por ti. Praticamente, desde que nos conhecemos."

Wyatt ficou confuso e ao mesmo tempo, feliz. Nunca pensara que Kai partilhasse do mesmo sentimento que ele. Afinal, tinham guardado os seus sentimentos um para o outro e só agora sabiam como o outro se sentia.

"Tu gostas realmente de mim, Kai?" perguntou Wyatt, para ter a certeza de que Kai não estava a brincar.

"Sim, estou apaixonado por ti, Wyatt. Tenho andado distraído, porque tenho pensado muito em ti. Não te conseguia tirar da minha cabeça, mas também não te conseguia dizer o que sentia." explicou Kai. "Queria convidar-te para o baile, mas não tive coragem. Quando te disse para ires ao baile, pensei que teria coragem para te pedir para dançares comigo, nem que fosse só uma vez."

Wyatt aproximou-se mais e, lentamente, beijou Kai, que se apressou a retribuir o beijo. Quando quebraram o beijo, sorriram um para o outro.

"Agora ainda gosto mais de ti, Kai." disse Wyatt, sorrindo.

"Quando virmos o Ray, temos de lhe agradecer. Afinal, ele é que me fez vir falar contigo."

"Sim. Afinal, foi bom ele intrometer-se." disse Wyatt.

"No dia dos namorados, ficámos juntos." disse Kai.

"Sim. E não querias dançar comigo no baile, Kai?" perguntou Wyatt. "O baile ainda está a decorrer."

Kai sorriu.

"Tens razão. Vens comigo ao baile e concedes-me uma dança?" perguntou Kai.

"Concedo-te as danças que quiseres." disse Wyatt, sorrindo e voltando a beijar Kai.

Pouco depois, os dois voltaram ao baile, onde se divertiram a dançar. Agora, estavam ambos felizes.


End file.
